Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical device, an optical processing device, and a method for fabricating an optical device
Related Background Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 04-308804 publication discloses a structure of an optical device having an end face formed by processing an end of the optical fiber obliquely.